This invention relates to an improved induction and exhaust system for a motorcycle and more particularly to an arrangement for closing the intake and exhaust passages of a motorcycle for storage.
Recently it has been proposed to provide a relatively small or compactable motorcycle that can be conveniently stored in the trunk of an automobile for transportation to a point where it will be used, or in a relatively compact storage area such as in the entryway to a home or the like. When a motorcycle is so stored, it is desirable to provide some means for assuring that the fuel or fuel vapors from the engine do not escape into the area where the motorcycle is stored. This is particularly important when the motorcycle is stored in a poorly ventilated area such as the trunk of an automobile.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved system for preventing the leakage of fuel vapors from a motorcycle.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified arrangement for sealing the intake and exhaust systems of an engine.